Transforming Love
by americanRag
Summary: Kagome Higurashi hates living a lone, so 1 day she does to the local dog pound to buy a friend. But what she doesn't know is she just bought a cursed human Inuyasha .
1. A New Friend

The ringing of a bell could be heard while a glass door closed.

Looking up the women said, "Hello miss how can I help you?" a middle aged women asked the girl.

The girl had a heart shaped face, snow white colored skin, straight midnight black layered hair that ended below her shoulders, narrow dark green eyes, naturally pouty rose colored lips, a curvy figure, and she is 4'7.

"Yes," her soft voice said, "I am here to get a dog."

"Okay come right this way miss."

The girl wore a black Nirvana shirt, navy skinny jeans, a dirty pair of black Converses, a few sex brace lets on her right wrist, black nail polish, thick black eyeliner, black mascara, and she had 5 silver balls in each ear.

Following the women the girl asked her, "Do you have any unique looking dogs?"

"Oh yes, right this way," she said smiling.

Going towards a large kennel the girl saw a large dog that came over her waist, thick silver hair, wide golden eyes, and a white spot on his left eye.

"What's his name?"

"How did you know it was a male?"

Blushing she said, "The ya-known is kind of showing."

The dog smiled while the older women laughed and said, "His name is Inuyasha."

Smiling she said," Hello Inuyasha," placing her hand in the kennel she waited for the dog to come to her and sniff her hand. "My name is Kagome; would you like to come home with me?"

The dog began to bark while the older women went to get a leash.

"Inuyasha are you ready to go home?"

Nodding his head the dog barked.

Giggling she moved out of the way while the older women unlocked the kennel and put a leash on him.

Handing Kagome the leash they walked towards the front of the store to fill out the paper work.

**Later…**

"Inuyasha you're such a cute doggie," Kagome said while they sat on her couch watching music videos.

'_Kagome you are my bitch._' The dog barked.

Smiling she said, "I wish I could understand you."

'_And I wish you didn't smell so good._' Breathing in Inuyasha could smell vanilla and honey.

Yawning Kagome glanced at the clock and it read 11:30.

Sighing Kagome stood up and walked towards her room while yelling, "Come on Inuyasha!"

Running towards her room Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and watched Kagome undress. Removing her shirt and jeans she stood in a white lacey bra and a white thong.

Barking at Kagome he said, '_I want to take you as my bitch_.'

Smiling Kagome told him, "You can sleep up here tonight since I gave you a bath."

Removing her bra she placed a white wife beater over her body and crawled into bed with Inuyasha.

Turning off the light Kagome said, "See you in the morning Inuyasha."

Growling Inuyasha nudged Kagome's boob.

"Ow Inuyasha," she whispered.

Smirking to himself Inuyasha placed his head on her stomach and they both fell asleep.

**The Next Day…**

Waking up alone Inuyasha jumped out of bed and sniffed the air. Following Kagome's scent he ended up in the bathroom with her in the shower. Nudging the glass door Kagome turned around and smiled down at Inuyasha.

"Aw good morning boy; do you want to get in the shower with me?"

Nodding Inuyasha stepped in the steamy shower and sat watching her. He noticed the water would trail down her face, to her neck, and then to the valley between her 'C' sized breasts, and the down her stomach and it disappeared between her thighs. Staring at her small patch of black curls Inuyasha tilted his head.

Not realizing what Kagome was doing Inuyasha felt her scrubbing his head while she sat in front of him.

"Did you know Inuyasha you made me feel safe last night?"

Barking, '_I better have. An inu hanyou always protects his bitch_.'

Smiling at him she rinsed him off. Stepping out of the shower she dried herself off and placed a towel around her body and then dried him off too.

Shaking his hairs Kagome giggled while she got sprayed with water.

"Inuyasha when I'm finished do you want to go for a walk?"

She asked him while they headed towards her room. Grabbing a loose long sleeve black dress Kagome placed it on her body with a pair of black leggings and black flats.

Brushing her hair she blow dried it until it was straight, and then applied her regular black eye liner and mascara.

Smiling down at Inuyasha she went to the kitchen grabbed her keys and his leash and they headed out the door.

**

* * *

So that was chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it && don't forget to review! I will add another chapter when I get 10 reviews! Here's a hint for the next chapter to come: (Chapter Title) **Tattoo Parlor 


	2. No Pain No Game

"Come on puppy," Kagome said to Inuyasha.

'_Who are you calling a puppy? I'm all dog._' Inuyasha barked.

Smiling Kagome bent down and rubbed her nose against his.

Pulling on Inuyasha's leash Kagome said, "Are you ready to see where we're going?"

Giving her a nod they walked down the street towards Japans Ink.

Looking up at her Inuyasha barked, '_What the fuck are we doing here?_'

Smiling she opened the glass door and they went inside.

Inside was a male with a sharp face and features, caramel skin, narrow gold eyes, red stripes across his cheeks, straight white waste length hair, and muscular figure.

"Hello there, I am Sesshomaru. How can I help you?"

Smiling at the man she said, "I would like a picture of my dog on my stomach."

Growling Inuyasha said, '_What the hell are you doing here?_'

Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha and said telepathically, "I would have liked to ask you the same thing brother. I see you still haven't broken the curse."

'_I can't break it until I find love. You know that dumb ass._'

Smiling at his customer Sesshomaru said, "How big?"

"I was thinking my whole stomach."

Nodding he said, "Right this way."

Following him Kagome said to Inuyasha, "You ready boy?"

"Let me do a quick sketch of your dog and then we'll get started."

Nodding Kagome went to the bathroom and changed. She came out in a black wife beater, and black sweat shorts over her leggings.

"Ready?" he asked her.

Nodding she took a look at the tattoo and smiled, "I love it!"

Lying on the fold out chair Kagome felt the cold paper press against her flat stomach and then pull off.

"You ready for the pain?"

"No pain no game."

Smirking he began to outline the dog in black ink. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her clenching her fist.

"So, why do you want this tattoo?"

"Because I've become too attached to my dog Inuyasha; I just can't help it ya know?"

"Actually I don't when it comes to pets; however, with my wife Rin I can understand."

Finishing up the out line he said, "What colors would you like?"

"I just want it to look like Inuyasha."

Nodding he placed a light gray on it and then started filling in the details.

**2 hours later…**

"We're all done."

Nodding she pushed herself up slowly and she walked over to the full length mirror.

Tears slipped down her face and she said, "If I could tackle you right now, I would! I love it. Thank you so much!"

Smiling he said, "You're welcome."

"How much is this?"

"I believe $200."

Sighing she said, "Thought so."

Smiling she looked at the tattoo. The tattoo started at her rib cage and reached down to the upper part of her pelvis area. It was an exact replica of the face of her dog.

"Inuyasha come look at you."

Staring at the tattoo Inuyasha barked, '_It looks okay…but I look so much better!_'

"Inuyasha I did this for you."

Walking over to the cash register she paid him and they left.

On her arm she had her black dress, and in her hand was Inuyasha's leash.

Her shirt was pulled up while she walked so that the tattoo could get air, and males were staring.

Smiling at every one of them she noticed a sort of cute guy staring at her.

Waving at him they walked towards her apartment and they went up the stairs.

Getting into her apartment she locked the door and let Inuyasha off of the leash.

Looking at the clock she saw it read 6:00 pm.

"Come on Inuyasha let's get you something to eat."

Grabbing his bole she filled it with dog meat.

"Here you go boy."

Sniffing it Inuyasha turned his nose away and growled.

"Inuyasha eat now!"

Giving her a dirty look Inuyasha ate the rubbery food and then walked towards the couch.

Pouring water into a cup of noodles Kagome placed it into the microwave and heated it up.

Going into her room she took off the wife beater and she slipped off her shorts and leggings.

Kicking her shoes on to the ground Kagome walked into the room with Inuyasha wearing a black corset bra, and a black thong.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said while grabbing her noodles and sitting on the couch with him.

Inuyasha watched Kagome eat her noodles and barked, '_You look good…and your vagina smells delicious._'

Smiling she said, "I love you too boy."

Realizing what she said Inuyasha licked her leg and thought, '_She said I love you this means I'll be human tomorrow morning…I hope._'

Giving Inuyasha a kiss on his nose Kagome got up and turned off the TV.

Throwing her trash away she went into her room and went to bed.

**3 hours later…**

Inuyasha went into Kagome's room and sat on the bed.

Licking her face Inuyasha sat on the bed and fell asleep beside her.

**

* * *

So what do you think will happen to Inuyasha? Well, you'll have to wait and find out. Btw I hope you realize that I need 10 reviews! Alright, && I hope you enjoyed this chappie! ****♥**


End file.
